


[CLex][Smallville]红氪石之恋

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [42]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 戴上红氪戒指的Clark，面对Lex那皎皎如月的光头，不由得：跃跃欲试、垂涎欲滴、生鸡勃勃、手当其冲、授人以柄、自取其乳、一触即发、起承转合、腾挪起跃、插颜灌色、可戈可骑、枕戈达蛋、对饮成戈、液满房滑、满颜春色、流涎往返、饱暖浸淫、腹有湿输、长戈饮剑、孕味无穷。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]红氪石之恋

[CLex][Smallville]红氪石之恋  
Red  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
故事梗概：戴上红氪戒指的Clark，面对Lex那皎皎如月的光头，不由得：跃跃欲试、垂涎欲滴、生鸡勃勃、手当其冲、授人以柄、自取其乳、一触即发、起承转合、腾挪起跃、插颜灌色、可戈可骑、枕戈达蛋、对饮成戈、液满房滑、满颜春色、流涎往返、饱暖浸淫、腹有湿输、长戈饮剑、孕味无穷。  
文章前言：话说，小镇剧，Clark好几次被红氪控制，除了跟Zod看雪、跟Lois大闹订婚典礼外，  
另外的几次，  
红氪Clark，都在勾引Lex啊。  
红氪Clark，骚狂浪荡贱，荤素不忌，寻求刺激，对于想得到的东西，一定想方设法得到；而就这么一个红氪Clark，竟然对着Lex言辞暧昧、动手动脚，还想跟Lex私奔同居，  
这不是在勾引吗？  
只不过当时的Lex，还想当个好人，还想跟Clark做朋友，非但没有下手，反倒还去通知Kent夫妇Clark的异常，  
要是后来已经黑化的Lex遇到这事的话，估计第一次就把Clark拿下了。

正文：

红氪石之恋  
总之,Clark因为某种原因,又戴上了红氪石戒指。  
Luthor大宅。  
Lex推门而入,却发现Clark早已在客厅里等候,他又穿上那件久违的长大衣,整个人就像变了一个人一样,妖冶浪荡。  
看着Clark慵懒地坐在玻璃几案上,窗户的玻璃碎了一地,Lex不禁想起几年前,Clark也是这么一副打扮地跑来告诉自己要离家出走,想跟自己一起住在大都会的顶层别墅里。  
那时,他们还是朋友,最好的朋友。所以Lex不会因为Clark的异常而趁人之危,他去找了Jonathan,告诉了Clark的父亲。之后Jonathan不知道用了什么方法劝Clark回家,总之,Clark很快恢复了正常。  
而现在,故景重现,他与Clark。。。已经很久没有说过话了。  
惊讶、欣喜、疑惑,满腔思绪萦绕心头,话到嘴边却成了——  
“出远门回来还有人接,这种感觉真好,不过Clark,我没想到是你,我还以为你不会再跟我说话了。”  
“等你很久了,Lex。”  
轻佻戏弄。  
“你是不是也该注意些交流技巧了,Clark?你就不觉得太突然了吗?就这么破门而入、直接地闯进朋友家里。”  
“朋友?得了吧Lex,我们早就不是朋友了。”  
轻佻却又冰冷。  
“说吧,我又干了什么坏事了?”  
心痛。  
“你没干什么,是我想干些什么。”  
Clark抬起头,扫了Lex一眼,Lex发誓他看到Clark在向自己抛媚眼。  
“那你想干什么?真够没劲的,到底是因为什么事,你才会想跟我共处一室。”  
好浓的醋酸味。  
“你肯定不会失望的,过来,Lex,我告诉你。”  
Clark的呼唤仿佛充满了魔力, Lex不禁随着Clark的挥手,走了上去,却见——  
Clark抬起双腿,直接盘在Lex的腰上,拽着Lex的衣服直接拉着他一起躺在了玻璃几案上。。。  
Lex发誓,Clark现在正暖味地盘在自己身上,双手托着自己的屁股向上发力,隔着衣服与自己摩擦着胯部！  
“!Clark,你在干什么?!”  
震惊,却又迟疑。  
“我只是在享受人生,Lex。”  
Clark一把搬过Lex的头颅,强吻着Lex,双手摩挲着Lex的躯体,情欲弥漫之间，Lex清楚地听到清脆地布料撕裂声。  
糟糕!Lex感觉风吹屁股凉打蛋,一股寒风由下而上,Clark他。。他竟然把Lex的裤子撕成了开裆裤！  
Lex奋力地想要挣脱Clark的束缚,却无能为力。Clark仿佛不需要呼吸一般,紧紧地用舌头缠绕着他,搅拌着自己的口腔,一股好闻的薄荷清香从Clark的唇间传入Lex的齿边,令他无法自拔,快要窒息。  
突然,又是一声清脆的布料撕裂声,Clark终于放过了Lex的嘴唇,轻佻地笑着对Lex说：  
“呵~这下不用再费力撕我的衣服了。”  
原来,Clark竟然,自己把自己的裤子,顶破了！  
“Clark,不要做让你后悔的事情!”虽然被Clark勾起了情欲,但是Lex还是尽力地控制着自己,劝说Clark不越雷池。  
没想到Clark盘着Lex的腰的双腿随势发力,翻滚之下,两人局势瞬时扭转,Lex被Clark压在了玻璃几案上,双腿仍旧紧紧缠绕着。  
Lex这才注意到,Clark的手指上戴着一枚诡异的红宝石戒指。而上次Clark出现诡异的情况时,也是戴着这枚戒指。一定是红宝石的缘故！  
“Lex,不要错过让你后悔的事情。”Clark跨坐在Lex的大腿上,双腿垫在Lex的身下,使得Lex不得不以一种前低后高的诡异姿势仰面躺着,而Clark则顺势俯下身，一手抚摸着Lex光滑的面庞,一手从Lex的衬衣纽扣之间的缝伸进去摩着Lex的胸部。  
而两人的胯部,由于裤子都成了开裆裤的缘故,短兵相接、针锋相对,紧紧地贴在一起摩擦着,坚挺相抵,二人都明显地感觉到对方愈发牢固,傲然而立。  
虽然已至如此,Lex还是坚强地抑制着自己的冲动,强行无视着彼此想要怒放的生命,沙哑地劝阻着Clark:“Clark,你被控制了!你不会做这种事情的。摘下戒指,不要再错下去了!”  
“控制?”Clark讥笑着摩挲着自己手上的戒指,“我从来没有像现在这样清醒过。我知道自己在干什么！”  
Lex看着Clark眼中一闪而过的危险的红色,明白刚才的劝阻没有起效,只能寻求他法。  
“Clark,我不是你想要的那个人!”Lex一边施展拖延战术,一边手在几案下摸索着寻找着机关。只要找到机关,按下那个按钮,书架后面的暗门就会打开,里面满满一密室的绿陨石,会让Clark停下来的。虽然Clark从来没向自己提起过,但是Lex早就发现了绿色陨石对Clark的效果。  
没想到Clark竟然边向前挪动着,直到变成坐在Lex的腰上,用屁股摩擦着Lex的坚挺,垫在Lex身下的Clark的双腿,使得Lex不由得上挺着身躯,更进一步  
“Lex,我想要的一直都是你!从我们第一次见面就开始了,不然为什么当初的人工呼吸，我会把舌头伸进去!而且,你也一直想要我!”  
Clark粗暴地扶着Lex的坚挺,强行塞入自己那钢铁般坚硬却又柔软敏感的花心!  
未经扩张润滑,直接突入,强硬的坚阻禁锢着Lex的坚挺,险些折断的Lex,不由得疼痛地嚎叫起来。  
但是情欲当头欲海滔天的Clark,不会就这么放过Lex!他无视Lex的惨叫,粗暴地上下攒动,盘在Lex身下的双腿甚至勾着Lex强行向上挺进!  
Lex惨叫着,无助地在几案下寻找着机关按钮,然而如此惨烈的状况下,Lex无法准确地找到那个按钮,只能瞎子摸象一通乱摸。  
“呵~一个亿万富翡,跟一个农场小子,会有什么友谊!我们想要的从来都是彼此!”  
Clark仍然沉浸在蹂躏Lex的快感中,他甚至把自己的坚挺,插入Lex衬衣的纽扣之间的缝隙中,耸动地摩擦着Lex的胸腹。  
毫无享受只有痛苦的Lex，只求快点结束这一切。  
然而,就在Lex就要按到机关按钮之际,Clark一把捞起Lex的双手,按在Clark那插在Lex衬衣之中胸腹之上的坚挺上挤压着。  
狂蜂浪蝶的Clark,毫不满足地压榨着Lex,浪叫着对喘息着的Lex污言秽语的嘲讽着：  
“你想要测试,想要知道我是什么人,你自己来,只要把我干爽了我就告诉你！”  
“。。。”被欲海侵蚀的Lex仍然试图反抗,但是却无能为力。  
不求甚解永不满足的Clark,竟然用盘在Lex身下的双腿勾着Lex的双腿强行向上翻折，双手却又抱住Lex的后背强行向上翻折!  
被折成弓形的Lex,紧紧裹住Clark那高大的身躯,自身的坚挺深陷在Clark体内,紧密贴在一起的胸腹之间却又夹杂揉搓着Clark的坚挺,无法呼吸的口鼻被牢牢按住埋在Clark胸口,解放了的双手却只能无助地支撑在几案上,衣衫褴褛的二人欲海翻滚,情天巨掣!  
终于,Clark暂时松开了禁锢着Lex的双手,重获氧气的Lex不由得倒在几案上,呼吸沉重。  
这玻璃几案的质量真结实啊！  
但是Clark并没有就此放过Lex,他只是让Lex暂时接触一会新鲜空气,屁股仍然压榨着Lex的坚挺,疯狂攒动；Clark那插在Lex衬衣之中胸腹之上的坚挺,也成功地将Lex的衬衣挑破了。  
Clark再次俯下身,亲吻着Lex那不知是痛还是爽的泪痕,旋即又把目标转移到Lex的嘴唇。Clark疯狂地袭击着Lex,蛟龙入海,舌海翻腾！  
这次,Clark与Lex十指相扣,紧紧相握。  
被压榨着的Lex,虚弱无力,但是他,仍不放弃。  
终于,经过一番不知多久的努力,他终于撸掉了Clark手指上的红宝石戒指,而此时的两人,已然达到巅峰!  
红氪骤然离体,年轻的氪星人力量骤然失控,那销魂的一刻,Clark就像一杆高压水枪,喷灌了二人一身,粘稠的白色把二人仅存的几片衣服侵蚀殆尽,腥臊的气味弥漫着大宅之中。  
那气味,就像是一万棵怒放的石楠花挤在一立方米的范围内,令人窒息。  
而不堪重负的玻璃几案,终于不负众望的碎了  
Lex也众望所归地卡在了Clark的体内。  
啧~~~


End file.
